1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic relay and, more particularly to an electromagnetic relay having high resistance to voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electromagnetic relay such as illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11, an electromagnetic block 1 formed by winding a coil 1b around an iron core 1a is erected on the upper surface of a base 3 via a generally L-shaped yoke 2. When an inverse L-shaped movable iron piece 4 supported at an upper end of the yoke 2 is rotated against the elasticity of a coil spring 5 in response to the excitation and demagnetization of the electromagnetic block 1, thereby driving a movable contact piece 6, a movable contact 6a at a free end of the movable contact piece 6 is alternately brought into or out of contact with fixed contacts 7a and 8a of fixed contact pieces 7 and 8.
Insulation is retained in the electromagnetic relay of the above-described type, however, in a simple manner by, e.g., enlarging the distance between the electromagnetic block 1 and movable contact piece 6, or between the electromagnetic block 1 and fixed contact pieces 7,8. As such, if the components are arranged closer to each other in order to form a compact relay, desired insulating property cannot be achieved. Therefore, it has conventionally been difficult to realize a compact electromagnetic relay.